ABSTRACT: PILOT PROJECT PROGRAM The mission of CEED is to improve human health by performing translational research using emerging science, engineering, and technology to determine how the total environment, the genome and the epigenome interact to modulate the risk of disease. The Pilot Project Program (PPP) is one of the Center?s most valuable mechanisms for achieving this mission. Funded by CEED and supplemented by institutional commitment from partner academic units, the Program fuels new initiatives, collaborations, recruitment and scientific training of the faculty (especially junior faculty), and is critical to formulating responses to emerging environmental health needs of the State and Nation. The PPP catalyzes development of careers in environmental health sciences through interdisciplinary collaborations and funding of innovative and high risk/high return projects that might be difficult to initiate using tradition mechanisms. CEED Pilot Projects are the primary driver of research involving non-traditional academic partnerships representing new directions for the Center or in areas of emerging science and technology.